Harbinger: The Book of Martyrs
by Nothing Really Specific
Summary: Before he was the Arbiter he was the Harbinger. Thel 'Vadam (aka Arbiter) is captain of Archangel, a Covenant battleship heading for Earth. General Akcruza, Thel's right hand is planning a coup (and a mass genocide campaign). Thel must find proof of Akcruza's plans before lives are lost, war begins, and time runs out. Based off original screenplay (but in Halo fanfiction form).


**Harbinger: The Book of Martyrs **

**General Information**:

Thel 'Vadam: aka Arbiter

This story is an fanfiction adaptation of a screenplay entitled _Harbinger_, written by me which was inspired by Arbiter, the Halo series as a whole, and The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim.

**Character Pronunciation (just in case):**

Thaos: Th-ay-os (spelled just like it sounds)

Akcruza: Ak-crew-za (spelled just like it sounds)

###

**Chapter One**

**Archangel- Covenant Fleet**

**2515- Ten Years Before Human-Covenant War**

_You are alone. You are always alone. _

The sound of a gunshot, the death of innocence.

_You are alone. You are always alone. _

He opened his eyes. The horrors of war called to him, a distant memory, a close wound. Swinging his legs around, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. His captain's uniform, a symbol of honor and rank sat neatly on a chair. He stood up and put it on slowly, first the head piece followed by the chest and back plate. The crotch protector plate, the leg plates and the foot plates. All of this was encoded to his DNA, the armor snapped to his flesh. He looked around, his bed was to his left, a table and chair in front of him, a plasma pistol hanging precariously on a hook next to the door. Everything was in ordered chaos, the way he liked it. A knock.

"It opens." The captain, Thel 'Vadam said. "Sir," it was Thaos, the elite helmsman. "The General wishes to speak with you." He said walking towards the captain with uncertainty, as if he didn't know what to say, or how to say it.

"Of course" Thel said.

"He requests that you swear." Thaos replied. Thel gave him a suspicious look. "To what?" Thel asked. "He didn't say." Thaos replied. Thel nodded, walking towards the door, his footsteps echoed throughout the room like a war drum. He grabbed the plasma pistol, checking the ammunition. "Send General Akcruza a message."

"Sir?" Thaos asked, part in anticipation for Thel's answer and in part confusion.

Thel turned his head slightly towards him, looking at Thaos over his shoulder a bit. "Tell him that I am Captain of this ship, and I do not take orders from any General. My word is law, my judgment final, my statement clear. Understand?"

Thaos nodded. Thel mimicked his friend and walked out the door when he was stopped by Thaos's words. "I believe you are making a mistake sir." Thel halted in step, turned around slowly, and gave Thaos the eye of death that no one should witness. The stare that kills the life and judges the soul. The soul of a natural born killer. He walked towards the helmsman with malevolency. "Am I?" He said, getting in his face, his breath reeking of the morning. "Be sure to make a note of it the next time I make a mistake helmsman. "

"I fear you are being arrogant and underestimating him." Thaos replied.

Thel exhaled, his state of malice was far from over, "If I am underestimating him, then why did he send you to tell me?" He asked. Thaos's face grew pale, his blood stopped flowing, his heart skipped a beat. "Sir?" was all he could muster.

Walking swiftly down the hallway towards the observation deck, Thel wielded his pistol carrying it to his side. His mind raced. His footsteps were in time with his heart rate. He breathed in and out slowly. Reaching the door he checks ammunition. Ready to fire, set to kill. He opens the door.

The observation deck is a large circular room with a chair in the middle, mirrors adorn the back wall, as a series of computers adorn the front below an enormous window. General Akcruza was standing near this window, hands behind his back at ease. Thel charged towards him just as Akcruza turned, saying. "Ah Captain, a pleasure it is to see-" a pistol in his face. Thel's brow was down, his veins were pulsing, and he began to sweat. "You." Akcruza said, finishing his sentence. "False words and expressions do not impress me General," Thel said, as he began to circle around him, keeping his pistol deadlocked on Akcruza's head. "Tell me what it is you want, before I spill your entrails."Thel placed his finger on the trigger. Akcruza laughed, an evil chuckle. "Why such violence Captain?" He asked. Thel smiled a bit, "Pretending to be smart and sly also do not impress me. Now, I say again, what do you want from me?" Akcruza laughed again. He stepped back out of harm's way. "Alright Captain," he said raising his hand. "I'll tell you." Brutes entered the room, in their hands were gravity hammers, Needlers, and a Shocker, a weapon capable of firing lethal pulses of electricity. Thel looked around, looking each guard in the eye. "Swearing me in men?" He asked lowering his weapon. Akcruza smiled and turned towards him, taking a step. "Consider this your initiation Captain Thel 'Vadam." He kicked him hard in the stomach, Thel keeled over. Akcruza walked to Thel's side, grabbed the back of his neck and forced Thel into submission, placing his thumb and pointer finger on the brachial plexus origins at either side of the base of the neck. Thel's vision became blurry with each passing moment as Akcruza slowly applied pressure. Thel fell to the floor, catching himself with his hands. Akcruza walked back in front just as Thel managed to utter, "M-m-marauder." Akcruza smiled, "What are you Thel? Are you a Captain?" He pulled out his own pistol, aiming it. "Or are you a fraud?" Thel glared at his General, and spat on the ground at his feet. "Well," Akcruza said, "that answers my question." He fired...

_You are alone. You are always alone._

###

End of Chapter One


End file.
